Katherine McKinley
Katherine McKinley is the Director of the Supernatural Investigative Service, or SNIS for short. She oversees all of its operations, including its mission to bring down the Decepticlone Army. She recently recruited Matt Withau, Taylor Edwards, and Erin Bell into her agency in order to battle this threat. Background Katherine is the Director of the Supernatural Investigative Service, a post she has overseen for an undisclosed period of time. She placed the agency undercover, using DuBray Middle School in the city of Saint Peters as a cover. Due to this, she also serves as the Principal of the school in conjunction with her Director duties. While McKinley has not been shown dealing directly with the Shinobi World, she has knowledge of Orochimaru. It is unclear how she knows him, but she knows enough about him to show due concern when she learned that he had involved himself with the battle against the Decepticlone Army. Appearance Katherine is a tall, slender woman with short, curly, light-brown hair in a pixie-cut style. She has green eyes, and she wears a black suit with a magenta shirt underneath. She wears a golden necklace and a pair of white bands on her wrists. Personality Katherine is very frank when it comes to discussing something to people within her agency. She will leave little to the imagination when explaining how dire the situation is. While she appears to have a wide range of resources at her disposal because of SNIS, she is not opposed to bringing in outside help, such as when she recruited Matt Withau because of his abilities as a Shinobi and his cousins in order to assist him. However, she can be very acid-tongued to her agents if they argue with a directive, viciously pointing out their flaws and reasoning for why she makes the decisions she does. After making Nichi squad leader of TIT-Juliet, Matt argued with her for passing him over for team leader. McKinley cited his unwillingness to allow his team to assist him in battle as the main reason why she didn't make him team leader. When Matt continued to argue, she raised her voice with him, berating him for his performance during the mission and calling him the lackey of the team. Her words angered him, causing him to destroy his communicator and quit the team. Her reasoning for not making him team leader also shows that she places tremendous value in teamwork with all members contributing equal amounts of effort. She is not one to hold a grudge when it is best for her not to, as while she was shocked by Matt's return to TIT-Juliet, she was not disappointed seeing that the battle against the Decepticlones needed his help. McKinley showed great concern when she learned of Orochimaru's involvement in the Decepticlone Invasion, proving that she knew who he was, what he was capable of, and had a strong dislike for him. She prefers to keep very involved with the missions her agents undertake, regularly checking in on them and helping them with any problems they have. While she is normally very calm and collected, she is not above showing signs of distress, such as when she informed TIT-Juliet of an impending attack against Saint Peters by a large battle force of Decepticlones. Story Season Four Katherine was introduced when she called Matt Withau to her office while she was undercover as DuBray's Principal. While there Matt is met with his cousins Taylor Edwards and Erin Bell, and Katherine introduces the three of them to her agency, the Supernatural Investigative Service. After explaining to them what her agency does, Katherine shows them a satellite image of a large ship approaching Earth's atmosphere. The ship unloads its cargo across the planet just before being shot down by a larger ship, which then destroys the satellite. Katherine then shows news footage of several towns that have been destroyed by the Decepticlone Army who are in search of the unloaded cargo, the Mini-Cons. Katherine assigns Matt, Taylor and Erin the task of bringing down the Decepticlone Army. Upon inquiry by Matt, Katherine gives each of them the SNIS Standard Blaster in order to fight. She then places them in Threat Interception Team-Juliet and sends them out on their mission. She is not seen until several chapters later, when she contacts the team through communicators installed in their blasters. After having sent Matt's friend Nichole Schroeder out as reinforcements for the team, she assigns Nichi as leader of the squad, while making Taylor second in command. Matt contests her decision to not make him team leader due to having much more experience than the other members of the team. McKinley cites his unwillingness to allow his teammates to assist him in battle, stating that he does not work well with others and therefore is not capable of being team leader. As Matt continues to argue, she grows progressively more angry with him, eventually calling him the team lackey. This severely angers Matt, causing him to destroy his communicator and leave the team. Later on, after he saved the other members of the team by fighting off Team Dosu, McKinley calls in to check on them. She is shocked to see Matt having joined back with the team, but she is not upset as she admits that the battle against the Decepticlones globally is falling out of their favor. She then calls back again, seeing that their newly acquired Mini-Con Safeguard is in bad condition. She uses TIT-Juliet's blasters to teleport him back to SNIS headquarters, while replacing him with Flashbang, the Mini-Con they had acquired previously that she repaired after being destroyed. She explains to them how the Mini-Cons operate before allowing them to continue their mission. She later calls them, very distressed, to warn them of a force of Decepticlones gathering and preparing to attack Saint Peters. Matt is afraid of fighting so many Decepticlones due to just having nearly been killed at the hands of a Decepticon leading a small platoon. McKinley, seeing the urgency of the situation, points the four of them in the directions of three nearby Mini-Cons to aid them in their battles. She pins their locations on the GPS in Nichi's blaster and leaves them to go find them. Category:Character Category:OC